To the Past and Falling for the Boy
by robin'sgirlforever
Summary: this is about a girl named Maeve who moves to Moonacre, after she meets a strange girl a swim party who transports back to the victrian ages. She meets Robin and falls for him, as he does her. She has to choose to stay in this time and be with Robin and save the valley or go back to 2013.


DIsclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story from the secret of moonacre or the little white horse

Chapter 1: BEing captured sort of

Everything was blurry as I woke up into the carriage. A women I didn't know sat next to me, fanning herself. Thats when I realized I had done it or rather the girl at the pool party had done it. I had traveled back in time. I also realized that I was in inappropriate attire. I was wearing a black strapless bikini top, and a pair of very short jean shorts. I remember how it all happened. I was at a pool party. THere was this girl there who kept looking at me. I finally went over to her. We got into a conversation about the victorian gothic ages and how much I wished I could go there. With that I was here.

"OH! Your awake, child." The women wore low set spectacles and looked quite worried.

"Where are we?" Was all I could ask.

"We are almost to moonacre. Grab your bags." At that, we went over a bump, and there was a thud on the roof. I looked out the window and up onto the top of the carriage. A boy stared at me, wide eyed and started blushing. He had a devilish grin on his face. He was very handsome, and may I mention hot. He wore a bowler hat, and a lot of leather clothing. I blushed in return to him, and before I knew it I was being hoisted onto the roof.

"What are you doing?!" I cried.

"Hello to you too, princess!" He smiled a smile that melted my heart. Another boy jumped onto the top of the carriage, and immediately whistled.

"You a hottie aren't just sweetheart!" He raised his eyebrows and rolled his r's. I frowned at him, and walked over and punched him in the face, at that moment the carriage started moving again. I felt a jolt as all three of us fell of the roof. Before I could even pick myself up of the ground, my mystery boy hoisted me over his shoulders and walked into the forest.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched.

"Calm down princess, we're just bringing you to the castle." I shut up. But after a couple of minutes, my head started to hurt, and I hoisted my self up into a sitting position, realizing I still had my bag in hand. I looked through it. I found all my favorite clothes and bathing suites. Whoever the girl was who sent me back here, was awesome! Soon we reached the castle. The boy swooped me off his shoulders, telling all of his friends to run ahead, and landed me on the roots of a tree.

"My names Robin." He said. Holding out his hand. I shook it. I was quiet.

"Usually now is the time you tell me your name." He said with a grin.

"Sorry, no can do." I said. I wash't telling anyone my name. No one I didn't know really well.

Robin just rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said pulling my arm.

That evening I was determined to get this boy.

When we entered the dining room. The sound almost made me deaf. A large man with a beard walked over to us.

"Hello father. I got her." Robin grinned.

"Good job son." The man turned to me.

"May I introduce myself. My name is Cuire De'Noir. I am the head of the DE'Noirs. This is my son Robin. I see you have met. If I may ask, what is your name?"

I replied. "You may ask, but I will not tell." I said this with a grin.

He looked confused, then looked at his son.

"She wouldn't tell me either father." Robin shrugged.

"Very well. She must be tired, find her a room." Cuire walked away.

Robin led me up the stairs. "Sorry princess, no rooms left." He looked half hearted.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked. Quite confused.

Robin thought, then looked at me with twinkling eyes. "My room." He said and strode off. I followed him.

"Your room? Where will you sleep?" I asked

"In my room." He replied amused.

He opened the door to a completely red and black room. "Holy crap!" I almost yelled.

He smiled a devilish grin. "So, where are you gonna actually sleep?" I glanced at the one bed in the room.

"In my bed." He said

I got the message and blushed. I didn't want him to see this, but he caught it and laughed. I was sort of glad about this arrangement.

I got dressed into a braw and sleep shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Robin. His mouth was open as he stared down at my breasts. I slapped him, and kept walking. He didn't see it, but I smiled, just a bit.

I woke up to Robin's arms around my waist. My head was tucked into his neck. His shirt was off, and I was pressed against his body. He still had his hat on. I really needed to get up.

I tried to ply his fingers off me first. Then I whispered. "Robin, wake up." Nothing happened. I said it a little louder. Still no sign. I knew what would. I snached his hat off his head and placed it on mine. He was up in an instant.

"Now princess, you want to give that back don't you?" He smiled and stepped closer to me.

"Not really." I said being truthful.

He brought out his devilish smile once more, and lunged at me. I ducked out of the way. I backed up, till I was against the wall. Now I was really stuck. He walked towards me,until we were just inches apart.

"Can I have my hat back please?" He asked.

I sighed and put it on his head. At that instant I felt his hands grab my bare waist. He pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips on his. He smiled and depend the kiss, pulling me as close as he could. He carried me over to the bed and dropped me down onto it. He was over me now. I rolled over him till I was on top of him holding his wrists down. I leaned down and started kissing him. I clung to him,,his hands touching my body, he went down to my neck. He looked up smiling and went back to my mouth. There was a knock on the door. Robin looked extremely angry, and signaled me to hide. I hid in the closet and peeked through the key hole. It was one of his many gang members.

"Where is she? Your father wants her." The boy said

"Why" Asked Robin frowning.

"All he said was that he was looking for a new wife, and as I quote "someone to play with." Apparently she's do the trick"

"She's sixteen!" Robin yelled.

The boy shrugged.

Robin slammed the door. "Come out princess." Said Robin

I jumped out of the closet and ran into his arms. "Please don't let him take me!" I cried. The tears welled up in my eyes.

"I won't let him. I promise." Robin looked me straight in the eyes.

He kissed me at that, and told me to get changed.

I changed into a strapless cropped shirt and a pair of jeans with stiletos. I smiled in the mirror. Did my hair and walked downstairs.

As I entered the dining hall, all attention was on my as the clacking of my heals against the stone floor led me to robin. A couple people whistled and said disgusting comments which I scowled at. As walked to Robin to show that I was claimed. He took me by the waist, pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately. I turned around and smiled to the crowd of people.

Chapter 2 The Gymnast

When we finished our meal, I took Robin's hand and pulled him out of the dining room. "Princess! What are you doing?" Before he could say anything more, I pushed him against the wall, crushed my lips against mine. A small moan escaped my lips.

"Did dinner not satisfy your hunger princess?" Robin grinned his devilish grin.

I blushed. He noticed because he laughed. Then he picked me up and started walking.

"What are you doing robin?!" I asked through giggles. He didn't answer. He just kept smiling till we got to his room. He layed me gently on the bed, a shiver went up my spine. He smiled even bigger when he learned of my reaction.

Robin pulled his shirt off and bent over me, kissing my neck and making his way to my lips. I pulled him closer, then pushed him down onto the bed, putting myself on top of him. I sat up, and flipped my hair out of my face. A laugh escaped my lips and I bent down once more kissing him and pulling as close to me as possible. He brought his lips back to my neck. I knew the time was right. I bent down close to his ear and whispered, "My names Maeve." He looked up and smiled, his hands clenched around my waist. I got up and went over to my bag, at the very bottom was my favorite leotard. I did aerial back home. Most of the time I had to explain to everyone what aerial was. "Whats that?" Robin asked.

"A leotard." I replied. He looked confused. "I do aerial." I went on.

"What in the world is that?" He smirked

I ignored his smirk and explained. "It's when you have fabric hanging from the ceiling and you to really amazing tricks on it. You climb it and stuff. Then there is hoop. Hoop is when you have a metal hoop and you do tricks on it as well." I sighed. Robin shook his head in disbelief. Then he walked over to me and kissed me.

"Goodnight princess." He grinned. That night I slept wonderfully.

Chapter 3 Amazed

When I awoke, it was clearly around 10:00 for sunlight filled the room and Robin was nowhere insight. I got on some clothes and went downstairs. When I entered in my stunning outfit, everyone had the same expression. I wanted to roll my eyes, but decided against it. My heels clacked against the floor and I was stunned by what was before my, I large metal hoop just like I had explained hung from the ceiling along with a long piece of fabric. I was stunned. I started to smile. I looked at everyone and they began to chant. "CLIMB CLIMB CLIMB CLIMB!" They yelled. I said I would back and ran to my room, quickly changing into my leotard. I walked back down. Everyone cheered. I did all the drops and tricks I knew, all of which amazed them. I felt Robin's eyes on me. He ran to me when I did one of the drops, releived when it was all part of the act. When I finished Cuire De'Noir spoke.

"Thank you for that amazing performance. Now, may you tell us about your homeland? After all your from the future." He eyed me warily.

"well, we ave airplanes. They fly us about 36,000 or more feet up in the air when we travel." People gasped. "Also, girls where pants." I saw Robin suppress a laugh.

"As we have noticed." He looked me up and down.

"Now, lets learn more about your homeland later. I must ask you a question. Will you do the honors of marrying me?" Cuire De'Noir bent down on one knee and held out a ring. I backed away slowly and broke out into a run. I ran out the door of the De'Noir castle and into the woods that lined the estate. I climbed a tree and hid in the branches. i knew Robin was fallowing me. He walked into the clearing I was in. He looked up and saw me huddled in the tree.

"Please come down princess?" Robin begged. I shook my head.

"I promised he wouldn't take you. He won't." Robin was serious

I started to climb down the tree. Robin walked towards the truck and wen in arms reach cradled me like a baby i his arms. I looked up at him. I smiled and kissed his soft full lips.


End file.
